


Personal Trainer

by fhartz91



Series: Taking a Journey Together [53]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dom Kurt, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, New York City, Oral Sex, Prostate Massage, Sub Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9908915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/fhartz91
Summary: Kurt tries to help Blaine lose his "mythical love handles" by helping him work out, but with a slightly sadistic touch.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place earlier on in their relationship while Blaine was in "Kinky Boots", after the production's choreographer claimed that Blaine had love handles.

“Love handles,” Kurt scoffs. He hugs Blaine’s knees, keeping a close eye while his sub completes his second of three sets of sit-ups. At only fifty sit-ups per set, Blaine should barely be breaking a sweat. But he’s drenched, panting when he should be breathing in through his nose and out through his mouth calmly, and shaking all over. “We’ll show that pompous ass-hat where he can shove his love handles. Won’t we, pet?”

“Y-yes, S-sir,” Blaine agrees on his next sit-up.

“Yes, yes, now, shush and keep going,” Kurt reprimands, grinning fiendishly at Blaine’s progress. “Forty-five … forty-six … forty-seven. That’s it, keep going. You’re almost there.”

Blaine shudders with each sit-up, doing his best not to pause for too long in between. But his Dom’s instructions guarantee that he does. Sit-up, stay for one count, back down. That one count in between is becoming the death of him. It’s not the sit-ups doing Blaine in; it’s the wand pressing firmly against his prostate – his Aneros vibrating massager. Every time Blaine sits up, he’s overwhelmed by a feeling of utter bliss, one that makes him want to stay upright and rock gently, absorb it all in. He can’t give in to it, but he knows it’s just a matter of time. He can’t fight physiology forever. He can only do his best to put it off as long as possible. And that’s part of what this training is about.

Kurt doesn’t believe for a second that Blaine has love handles. Looking at his sub’s gorgeously naked body as he leads Blaine through this routine, Kurt can _see_ Blaine doesn’t. That’s just an excuse. Not that Kurt _needs_ an excuse, but having one is part of the fun.

“Forty-nine … fifty. Now take a breather, and we’ll move on to your next set.”

Blaine lies on his back, knees bent since lying flat might end him altogether. But Kurt has no intention of letting Blaine relax. He hooks his finger into the looped base of the vibe and moves it around slowly. He unseats it, taking it from pleasant to frustrating, missing the mark, and then twists it, changing the direction and the intensity of the vibrations. Blaine can’t close his eyes to focus on fending those sensations off or concentrate on becoming numb. Kurt won’t let him. Kurt wants Blaine to remain in the moment, not slip away to his comfort zone where he can compartmentalize and deal. So Blaine takes a series of deep breaths in and out, attempting to calm his body’s response to the vibrations which Kurt has, once again, positioned perfectly against his prostate.

Lying still isn’t much better than sitting up if Kurt’s going to manipulate the wand like that. Blaine wishes he could cross over that threshold between building up ecstasy and oversensitivity. Oversensitivity is painful – the constant, relentless throbbing; the twinges of pleasure doing its best to peak a second, third, fourth climax; the relentless pressure - but it’s something he handles better. Blaine can isolate pain to one area and let it pulsate there. But ecstasy is overwhelming. It takes over everything when it hits, from his toes to his head. It strums every muscle, distorts his vision, stirs his brain into pudding.

“Okay,” Kurt says long before Blaine can competently catch his breath. “Fifty more. Let’s start with one. Hold it …” Kurt grabs Blaine’s arm and keeps him upright, staring him in the eyes as the Aneros massager assaults Blaine’s prostate ruthlessly. Blaine tries to remain stoic for as long as he can, but a second longer than usual goes by, and he whimpers. The corners of Kurt’s mouth curl into his cheeks and he lets go. “Another. Two, and hold it …” Kurt grabs Blaine’s arm again, delighting in the way Blaine’s body trembles, his cock twitching, fighting to cum just as hard as Blaine fights to keep it from happening. Kurt lets go. “Three, and hold …” This time, Kurt leans forward and brushes his lips over Blaine’s mouth. He spreads Blaine’s legs and maneuvers between them, teasing Blaine’s tight balls with his thigh.

“ _Fuck_ …” Blaine murmurs under his breath, chasing his Dom’s mouth when Kurt starts to back away. Kurt’s fingers wrapping around Blaine’s arm the way they would if he took Blaine’s cock and held it, add fire to his stomach, make him want to go faster, push harder. Kurt staring into Blaine’s eyes, commanding him not to cum without words while he taunts him, tests him, tries to draw it out of him, is almost as intimate as if they were actually making love to one another.

It’s Kurt’s control Blaine chases when he licks his lips in search of Kurt’s mouth; when he sits up again and again, even though each one is steadily defeating him. But Blaine does what Kurt says, even if he thinks he’ll eventually fail, because he’ll take Kurt’s control over an orgasm any day of the week.

And he’ll accept Kurt’s punishment, whatever Kurt chooses, if Blaine happens to have an orgasm without permission.

He’s getting to that point, but he can’t stop himself.

“Maybe later,” Kurt whispers as Blaine sits-up, then sits-up again, and again, Kurt baiting him with the promise of kisses, trying to make Blaine forget himself.

“Thirty-eight … thirty-nine … forty …” Kurt counts off in his most commanding but seductive voice, grabbing Blaine’s arm after each rise and holding him still to let the massager do its work. “If you reach fifty, I might let you have my mouth, pet.”

“Oh, God,” Blaine moans, going through his sit-ups mechanically, on autopilot, so he can reach the end and receive his reward. He’s not thinking at this point, simply feeling, the drive toward the end a double-edged sword. He only has five sit-ups left to go, but he doesn’t see how he can put off cumming much longer. His abs start twitching so violently he’s sure he’s getting a cramp, but that doesn’t matter. He’d tear something loose for the opportunity to have Kurt’s mouth on him.

“Forty-seven …” Kurt counts, holding Blaine longer in between each sit-up. “Forty-eight … forty-nine …” It’s almost precisely timed when it happens. Kurt counts off fifty and Blaine lies down, but before his head reaches the floor, he’s cumming, so rock hard and so turned on that it hits him beneath the chin. His body shudders, blood rushing through his ears, making them ring.

“Well, you did it, pet,” Kurt says, spreading Blaine’s legs open wide and climbing in between. “And a promise is a promise.”

Before Blaine can remember what that promise was, he feels the hot, wet enclosure of Kurt’s mouth clamp around his still aching cock and forcefully suck.

The headache-inducing pain is excruciating and immediate. His cock still hard, but so sensitive from his powerful orgasm, that Kurt’s glorious mouth makes Blaine want to shove away and scream. Another hard suck and Blaine slams his hands to his sides. He growls through his teeth, clenching his entire body to keep from squirming. But it’s a reflex response, his body cringing away from Kurt’s mouth before he can think to stop.

“Now, now, now, settle down, pet,” Kurt purrs. His hands crawl up Blaine’s chest, dry fingertips searching out his equally sensitive nipples and running lightly over the hard nubs. “We don’t want you screaming and ruining your pretty voice, do we?”

“No … Sir,” Blaine answers in a grunt as Kurt latches over his tormented cock and sucks again. Kurt goes all out for this one, agonizing blow, lapping at the sides of Blaine’s shaft inside his mouth, humming as he travels from head to base, tonguing Blaine’s slit with barely there licks that on any other day would be a pathway to rapture, but for now feel like the sharp edge of ice cold glass shaving along his skin.

“Mmm, good,” Kurt murmurs. “Now, we’ll take out the Aneros wand and flip over.” Kurt lifts up and backs away with a few parting licks to see Blaine’s ab muscles jump. Kurt pulls the wand out of Blaine’s ass, and Blaine obediently rolls to his stomach, arms and legs shaking as he struggles to position himself on his hands and knees. Kurt picks up a thick, knobbed dildo from the blanket beside them and covers it with a condom. He coats the thing with lube, then uses his lube covered fingers to prime Blaine’s hole. The Aneros massager is a decent size, but this dildo could do some damage if Blaine’s not properly prepared. “Alright, pet.” Kurt sizes up Blaine’s hole and works the dildo in. “It’s time for push-ups.”


End file.
